Another night at Freddy's
by Bearcat2205
Summary: Schmit gets a new job,but there are quite friendly and also human animatronics it's nice there until somthing happends


It was a Saturday night schmit was getting ready for work "Dad I am telling you there more than just animatronics!" "yea" he replied "just like how you are more than just crazy" his voice raw. His dad was never caring but he had his moments "you just wait!" schmit yelled "I'll record it and show you!" "go ahead and bring me a pizza while your at it" he said with a smirk And continued watching the news

It was 11:40 he was at Freddy's wandering around making sure the animatronics were in place he was eating a pizza while looking around "hmm" he thought "mabye I should bring back a pizza this shit is good" he went too the security room, now that he snuck 2 more generateors to the power it should last more than enough, even with the doors closed. he closed the doors and turned on the cameras he reached into his pocket for his phone he felt nothing "ah shit, must of forgot it, could of sworn I had it"."well I'll check after my shift" the first two hours past no problem then he looked at the tablet he saw Freddy holding his phone "what?!" he stood up "that little shit, how did he even get my phone?" he opens the door and cautiously walks down the hallway "this is stupid" he thought "hey jerk!" he yelled "give me back my phone!" "or what?" said a voice behind him he jumped and whirled around there stood someone nothing like an animatronic but looked like Freddy somewhat. He had a brown tux and top hat and shoes that shined so much it might as well be a beacon and he looked human. schmit turns to run but the human like Freddy caught him by the shirt "let me go you creep!" "oh Come on now I am just having a little bit of fun" "get off!" schmit yelled "only if you listen" he said playfully "fine!" he let go "Freddy faz bear at your service" he bowed taking off his top hat " I know the name it's bad but it wasn't my choice" he had a charming grin "oh so your somehow the animatronic then ay?" "yes" Freddy replied "well then that makes me kanye west!" "relax all the animatronics can turn into human form" schmit just stared at him "sure they can" Freddy pulled out his phone "hey!" "give it back!" "still think we can turn human?" his voice playfull" I think your still a jack ass" reaching for his phone but Freddy pulled it out of his reach "then I'll just have to show you,foxy!" around the corner came foxy before schmit knew it the fox was at his face, schmit screamed and curlled up into a ball on the floor foxy road with laughter "what a coward!" foxy yelled and continued laughing schmit got up but they were gone "dammit!"

It was 5:50 and he was in the security office when he heard "Looking for this?" he turned to fined a sexy ass human formed chica with his phone and a box of pizza " so the fan fics are true" he muttered "what was that?" "um N-nothing" schmit said nervously "how did you get m-my phone?" he stuttered "oh picked it from your pocket when you were wandering around since I over heard you saying you were going to record us then I gave it to Freddy " she said playfully toying with his phone "why?" schmit said "camera shy?" he said with a smirk " oh please we're always being looked at by cameras at night" the clocked turned to 6:00 and the bell rang chica walked tored him and handed him His phone and the box of pizza " next time" she whisperd in his ear don't video tape us" her voice attractive,she walked out "well, at least I got the box of pizza"

He retuned home "video tape it?" his father asked "no but I got that box of pizza" "Ah!". "that's my boy!"

The next day he was at work, checking the cams as usual then in comes foxy screaming, schmit fell out of his chair yelling then foxy exploded with laughter "your face!" he looked like he could barley breath "better stop laughing before I knock your eye patch back to 1987" schmits voice cold "better watch your mouth lad" his smile gone "so you can turn human too?" schmit said trying to change the subject "do I look like a lump of metal to you?" his voice slightly annoyed he studied the fox no shirt good fit body slightly baggy red pants with holes a hook for a hand and a eye patch with red hair. you look like if Dwayne Johnson had red hair" "ah that's better" the fox said pleased "so what I am getting is you guys don't want to tear my face apart and turn it into a pizza?" "ah we've done it too many times now it's getting old" schmit sighed with relief "if we were trying to kill ye we've been adding the toppings on by now" "so...I just chill?" "yep" the fox replied. "best job ever" "well I gonna go bug Bonnie" the fox left leaving him alone. "man you burned him good" chica said coming into the room "ugh" schmit said annoyed "what you don't like me?" chica said "No (lie) It's just you guys keep bugging me" "well your the only real human here to mess around with" she replied he studied chica she had a bib slightly short blonde hair a white tank top black shoes and yellow jeans (don't forget to mention the fit body) I'll note that down to keep bugging she said walking out

Another night, his dad had another argument with him to change jobs but he refused. for the past couple of nights chica seem to come more often than all the others except Bonnie since he haven't even seem him or her "why do you care so much about that phone?" asked Chica "because it holds the secrets to humanity" schmit said sarcastically "oh shut up chica gave a playfull shove schmit shoved back chica shoved hard so that they fell and were both on the floor on top of each other. they laughed. Em I interrupting something? In came Bonnie or looked like him. blue hair a tux (why so many tuxedos?) with a red bow tie black pants and black shiny shoes they scrambled to there feet "why of course not weird blue hair dude that looks like blue fun dip with a bow tie" chica snorted "Bonnie" he corrected "kanye west and kanye east" schmit said introducing him and chica "I know who she is" bonnie said voice cold "oh sorry I thought you were just a hiker walking by looking for a friend" chica chuckled "so you think this guys Funny?" "um I am kanye west not a comedian" chica burst out laughing so that she couldn't breath the clock rang Bonnie looked at schmit "until next time" he said voice raw "I am guessing you don't like people" he said hugging chica and walking out

When he got home he did the usual thing playing games with his crew and of course another argument with his dad

Ugh...Monday's Schmit thought as he drove to work he got along with bonnie finally they were pretty much bros. he got off at the "Amazing" Freddy Faz Bears pizza he opens the door as he closed it a cold hand touched him he jumped and looked behind him it was foxy the only one who scares him "God dammit foxy" the fox had a wide grin. schmit sat In his is office reading a book Bonnie came in "first the phone then a book" the bunny said "Iam studying" his tone boring "don't you do anything around here?" asked Bonnie "what am I supposed to do re-decorate the restaurant" schmit said sarcastically "at least re-decorate your out fit" his voice low " oh iam sorry I don't get polished by workers every day and have one-thousand dollar out fit schmit said still reading "thirty actually" the bunny said "thirty actually" schmit said in a nerdy voice and pushing up his pretend glasses and pretending to sniff up boogers "oh shut up geek" Bonnie said playfully and smiling "your a real comedian aren't you?" Bonnie said "I'll give Freddy a run for his money" schmit joked "you should visit chica she's making pizzas for tomorrow" he thought he saw him wink on the way out or maybe it was his eye twitching so he thought he might as well

When he got in the kitchen he saw chica putting a pizza in the oven "hi schmit!" she said wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand (apparently they can sweat wonder what other "human" things they can do schmit thought) "sup chica" schmit said walking toward her "so you make the pizzas huh?" schmit asked "best ones around" chica replied "so what's up?" chica asked "ah,nothing as usual" "your good with Bonnie now right?" chica said wiping her hands on a towel "yea were bros" "great!" chica said excitedly

The past past few days seem to go good until he saw in the news the place got burned down


End file.
